Never Let's It Go To Her Heart
by Always Hopeful
Summary: ONESHOT! COMPLETE! Albus knows that no matter who tries to woo Minerva, she never let's it go to her heart.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with Harry Potter or anything else the honorable J.K. Rowling has already devised for us. Oh, and I don't own the song either. It is a song sung by Tim McGraw, an awesome country singer.**

**A/N: I know, I am so bad because I am not working on any of the other chapters to any of my other stories. Just don't shoot me please because if you do, then I will definitely have to allow either Lenora or Kitsune to continue them, and knowing them, they will shift the view from Albus and Minerva to two other characters who were not in the stories and make them slash stories, which would most likely defeat the purpose of placing the stories in the Minerva/Albus section of So please don't hurt me. I'll just hide behind Minerva, my muse, and if you attempt to hex me, you might hit her, and would any of you really want to be known as the reviewers who hit McGonagall, the best Transfiguration Professor there ever was? I didn't think so. LOL! But, hopefully this little peace offering will be alright. Oh, and for those who do not know, I have a boyfriend, not that anyone really cares. I know what you're thinking. "Shut up, Always Hopeful, and just get on with the bloody story before we will be forced to kill you!" LOL! Okay, here it is.**

**Never Lets it Go To Her Head…**

The room in the ministry was lit with grand chandeliers and candles floating all over. Music was playing, and the sound of light chatter could be heard all around the room. It was the usual ministry Christmas gathering, and, as usual, only the crème de la crème had been invited. So, naturally, Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall were expected to be there, representing Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was expected that they should appear to such functions, and it was even more natural that they would appear as a set, not each coming individually.

It had been rumored for some time that there was something more to their relationship than what met the eye. Or, perhaps if nothing was going on, then it was only speculation as to how and when such a relationship would blossom. Even a few of the braver souls had begun a pool to see when it would happen. Unfortunately, many of the dates picked had already passed, and only a few betters were still in the running. All of them would be upset if they already knew that it would be a lost cause, since Albus and Minerva were already married. Only a select few knew of their union.

Yes, Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore had already been married for some time now, and loved every moment of it. Their only regret was that they were not allowed to admit it openly. Recent events would not allow for them to reveal their marriage, which made it extremely hard for them when they were in public, limiting them to only friendly gestures and comments.

This night was no different. When they entered the grand room, they had to remember that they were there as Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall, best friends and co-workers at the best wizard's boarding school around. Albus wore deep blue robes with silver moons and stars on it. He had even enchanted shooting stars to fly across the fabric every now and then. His silver beard and hair was neatly combed and shone ever so nicely in the candlelight. He didn't look his age, which was well over a hundred.

Minerva was not donned in her usual emerald green robes, which she wore almost every other day of the year. Instead, she had chosen to wear a beautiful set of maroon robes, which fell off the shoulders. Nestled in the front and center was a red pendant, which finished the effect well. As for her hair, if fell in waves of black ebony down her back, also shining in the light.

When they entered, everyone turned and stared; the men, in particular, seemed to notice their entrance. Actually, it was _her_ they noticed, not him.

_Everywhere I go_

_They're staring at her_

_Every man I know_

_He wants to have her_

_I guess I ought to be_

_A jealous man_

Every man in that place was staring at her. Drinks were left untouched; sentences were left unfinished; and all eyes were staring at the same woman- Minerva McGonagall.

Albus noticed this, but it didn't bother him as much as it should. True, he sometimes felt that twinge of jealousy when he realized all the attention his wife would attract. Why should he not? But there was one fact which kept the green-eyed monster in control… no matter how many stares Minerva received, she would not pay attention to any one of them.

Albus was not without his admirers, but no matter how many women he seemed to attract, she always seemed to get more. And why shouldn't she? She was younger, very beautiful, and quite possibly the most intelligent woman he had ever met.

Five minutes had not even passed before men were vying for her attentions.

_I look the other way_

_They're hittin' on her_

_Every night and day_

_They telephone her_

_They try and get to her_

_But I know they can't_

Minerva never liked to be the center of attention, but it never seemed to happen every time. She would often joke with Albus that perhaps she should just go to parties wearing nothing but dirty rags, her hair all in knots, and dirt all over his face. Albus would always counter by saying that no matter how she chose to look, she would always be the most attractive woman in the room.

Albus, seeing all the attention she was receiving, simply turned his cheek. He knew Minerva would squeeze his arm any time she began to feel crowded. So, after a few minutes of being polite, he felt that oh-so-familiar squeeze on his arm. Smiling, he pulled her away, telling the crowed they were in need of refreshments. Once they left the group which had gathered around them, he looked down at her, and she looked up at him, a small smile upon her lips. His heart beat wildly as he realized, like so many other times, that no matter what, she would never let it all go to her heart.

Even the knowledge that she received owl after owl with letters from admirers, declaring their undying love, didn't bring any resentment. At first, they would simply laugh about them as she would dispose of them. But after a while, when the letters did not cease, she would simply throw them away without even reading them, much to the dismay of many of her admirers.

_Cuz she never lets it go to her heart_

_She never lets it go that far_

_When they start talkin'_

_She start's walkin'_

_Right back to my heart_

_She can turn every head_

_But she never lets it go to her heart_

_She can turn every head_

_But she never lets it go to her heart_

Again and again, men would walk up to her and request. And time after time, she would accept, attempting to not be rude. She always made sure they kept their distance respectful. Whenever one of the bolder men attempted to pull her in closer, she would simply pull back or make some comment about it, forcing him to keep her within arms length.

During the first few dances they had attended after their union, Albus could feel his jealousy boil up. How dare they do that in front of him? How dare they hit on a married woman? Then, he had to remember that not everyone knew of their marriage. The only ones who knew were the ones who had attended the wedding, which included Aberforth, Pomona Sprout, Xiomara Hooch, Hagrid, Poppy Pomfrey, and even Severus Snape.

Another reason why Albus did not get jealous easily was because he knew that even if they attempted to woo her, she would kindly say that she was not interested and excuse herself, walking right back to Albus' arms. This brought him great comfort.

_She walks into the room_

_And everybody_

_Watches every move_

_Hopin' she don't love me_

_I can tell by the way_

_They hang around_

Despite the fact that many could see she loved him, and that he loved her, all the men hoped that she would see what a mistake she was making by waiting for him to marry her (since none of them knew of the marriage), and find some other beau. In everyone else's eyes, he did not deserve her, nor did he love her as much as they claimed they did. Minerva could not count the number of times someone else claimed to love her, or how many would love her for all eternity, if she would just give them a chance. And it frustrated more than a few when she would say that she was already taken, though she would refuse to tell them anymore of who this man was. They all supposed that they knew who she as talking about, but that did not stop them from attempting to lead her away from that "barmy old coot", as he was called.

_But they don't realize_

_There's more to her_

_Than what meets the eye_

_That's why I'm certain_

_No matter what they do_

_To reach her now_

_She never lets it go to her heart_

_Never lets it go that far_

_When they start talkin'_

_They start walkin'_

_Right back to my heart_

_She can turn every head_

_But she never lets it go to her heart_

_When they start talkin'_

_She starts walkin'_

_Right back to my heart_

_She can turn every head_

_But she never lets it go to her heart_

_Never lets it go to her heart_

Tonight was no different from any other ministry gathering. Men were always watching her, always following her with their eyes. And when Albus danced with her, there were several death glares emitting from the gentlemen, though Albus paid them no mind. He just reveled in the fact that he was the one who possessed Minerva's heart, and, as she made it a point of saying every chance she got, knowing that he would always have it.

True, like any man, he sometimes feared losing her. But then he would look deep within those beautiful, Scottish eyes of hers and know that he was just being what everyone claimed he was- a "barmy old fool". She would never leave him, no matter what. And that night, as they went back to Hogwarts, he thanked his lucky stars, for what must have been the millionth time since they married, that she allowed him to have her for the rest of their lives.

They entered their private chambers together, shutting the door behind them. He knew what was to come. It would be like any other night when they arrived home from a ministry gathering. He would tell her how much he loved her, and she would tell him how she could not begin to think of living without him by her side. Then, they would go to the bed, and spend the night in such great passion that none had ever known.

For Albus knew that, no matter what happened; no matter how men might fight for her affections; no matter how many compliments she received, or how many tokens of affections, or even proposals of marriage; no matter what, she never lets it go to her heart…

**Fin…**

**A/N2: Wow, I actually did that whole thing without anyone saying anything. That is so awesomenss. At least, I think so. LOL! I didn't start out trying to do that. But like a fourth of the way through it, I thought, "I wonder how it would be if I did not use quotes in it", and so, yeah. LOL! I LURVE THE FOURTH MOVIE! Tee hee! I loved the part where McGonagall was like "You should never use Transfiguration on a student, surely Dumbledore has told you that." And Moody/Crouch Jr. was like "He might have mentioned it." And then when she turned her back on him, he made a face at her. I laughed so hard, and then my muse hit me over the head with her cane, making me stop. Honestly, she doesn't even need it anymore, except to give me a good hit every now and then. LOL! Oh, and my friends and I are gonna be in the newspaper on Friday because we dressed up and went to the midnight showing, where I was dressed like McGonagall. WOOT! LOL! Well, I better go now, before I make the author's note much longer than the story itself. Oops, too late! LOL! Always Hopeful**


End file.
